You and Me
by Best Works
Summary: They had always been best friends. No matter what it's always gonna be me and you. Joe/Stella Joella Pure fluff


**Hello all! Here's a little Joella drabble for you all cause everybody needs a little Jella. I mainly wrote this out of boredom and it's pretty crap, but I felt like posting something so I thought why not? And please tell me if I should turn To Get That Picture of You into a full story. I've had a few people that have asked me to. And I think I will but please tell me if I should now I'm gonna let you read this and I'm gonna stop rambling now. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR JONAS!!! I wish I owned Joe...... **

You and Me

He wrapped his arms tighter around Stella's waist. He couldn't believe that he was kissing his best friend, but he liked it a lot. I mean they had been best friend's since they were three. He would have never thought in a million years that she returned his more then friend feelings. He first realized that he liked Stella when they were fourteen. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

_**He walked out of the beach house and onto the beach. He walked across the deck and back several times impatiently. He groaned. **_

"_**Come on Stella hurry up! I wanna go swimming." He says looking down. When he looks up he sees Stella walking towards him. **_

"_**I'm coming, I'm coming. God Joseph your so impatient." She says huffily. You just stare. You take in the pink and purple polka-dotted bikini she has on. It shows off the small amount of curves that she has at fourteen. You gulp and look down blushing. **_

"_**Is something wrong Joe? Is there something wrong with my suit or do I have something on my face?" She asks self consciously. He shakes his head quickly no. Being glad that she hadn't noticed that he was staring for a different reason. **_

"_**No you look fine. Come on let's go get in the water." He says grabbing onto her hand and pulling her down to the ocean. **_

He continued to kiss her and licked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance which she quickly allowed. He let his hands play with the hem of her shirt as hers got tangled in his long black locks. More so the hairs on the nape of his neck. He groaned when she tugged on them a little and she smiled against his lips. She had and always will be the controlling one.

"_**Come on Joe you won't look bad. I promise." Stella says to the boy sixteen year old boy who has taken hostage to the dressing room in American Eagle. She tries to open the door to find that he has locked it. **_

"_**Joe! Open up now!" She yells over the loud music. **_

"_**No I'm never coming out!" He shouts back over the loud music. Stella sighs. **_

"_**I'll make you a deal. You come out me and you can go home and make chocolate tacos." He opens the door enough to stick his head out. **_

"_**Really?" He asks. She nods and he walks the rest of the way out. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. **_

"_**Joe, go back in there and change into your normal clothes." She says beginning to laugh. **_

He pulls away breathing heavily. He looks into her deep chocolate brown eyes and smiles. She smiles back. Now he remembers how they got here. It happened only just twenty minutes before.

_**They were sitting on the couch both trying to watch the movie. Stella shifted closer to Joe and laid her head on his chest and that was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't respond at first, but once she got past the initial shock she kissed back. **_

Now they both sat here out of breath just staring at one another.

"So where does this leave us?" Stella asks looking at him.

"It'll always be me and you even if we just stay friends." He says rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear.

"I want us to be more then friends. I have wanted this for awhile." He looks up at her and smiles.

**Ok offically the crappiest ending ever. Ugh! But please review and tell me it was awesome. Give me critsim please? Not just that you liked it. :) **


End file.
